Marmite
by Jinguuji
Summary: France is acting weird during a meeting. Prussia wants to know why. FRUK.  Awfully sucking summary.


**Marmite**.

**Got this idea right after reading an article about Denmark. Honhonhonhon~**

**It'll be a really short FRUK themed story !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If It the case France would be the main character !**

It was an usual day for the countries.

They spent their days at united nations summit. America exposed his awesome idea to save the world. Japan immediatly agreed with him, Korea agreed with him too but not with Japan. Switzerland was yelling at Japan for following blindly America's Idea. England was against America stupid idea, Italians brothers were busy ordering foods. Greece was taking a nap. Germany was yelling at everyone to stop fighting. Others countries were just talking to themselves or sleeping. Prussia was having fun being alone.

'Wait, the awesome noticed that something is wrong" thought Prussia.

Prussia scrutinized the countries who were arguing.

'America, Japan, Korea, Switzerland, England... FRANCE!'

Prussia looked at France who was unbelievably quiet. His friend who loved to be against America and England. The one who loved to bother England and harassing every countries was sitting quietly on his chair, his eyes closed lost in his thought. Prussia wanted to know what was wrong with him. He sat next to him and cleared his throat.

"Yo, the awesome me saw that something is wrong with you. Just ask if you want help from the awesome me ."

"There nothing wrong." said absentmindedly France stealing a glance at England.

"What did he do this time ?" asked the prussian.

Francis sighed and didn't say anthing for a few minutes. Prussia was looking at him waiting for him to speak.

"_D'accord_, I tell you. England and I were spending the last week end together. Saturday night, I wanted to do food play for dessert but he refused. We ended up fighting and he slept on the couch. I went to bed and I couldn't do anything to him at all."

"So you're just frustrated." interrupted Prussia with a grin on his face.

"_Non, non c'est pas ça_. The next day I was awoken by England's voice. When I opened my eyes, he was lying on the bed next to me, his torso covered with a dark-brown sticky paste which I thought was chocolate sauce. He apologized and he said he had to fulfill my wishes sometimes. I was on heaven, _mon petit Angleterre _was being obedient. He didn't have to say it twice, I got on top of him. First I placed a trail of kisses on his jaw before kissing him fiercely on the lips. Then I went lower and sucked his throat. He was beginning to be turned on. I wanted to tease him and went a little lower I licked one his paste-covered nipple. _Mais putain ! _It wasn't chocolate. I couldn't tell what it was but it was one the worst thing I ate in all my life. The only I could thing about was removing that awful taste from my mouth. I rushed into the kitchen and drank as much water as possible. It took me almost 5 minutes to get rid of it. When I came back to see England to asked what it was. He said and it was marmite, when I said it was the worst idea he had, he almost burst into tears. He said that marmite was something he liked and thought that I would like it too. In the end, I fell sorry for him and ate all the marmite on him. I was sick the rest of the day."

Prussia looked blankly at France before bursting into laughter. Others countries stopped their arguement and looked at the albino.

"Hey, everyone listen ! _Frankreich _and _England_ did food play with marmite. What a bunch of idiots."

Silence fell inside the meeting room as everyone glanced at France and England. England was becoming red with anger and France was looking at him fearfully. Everyone knew there was going to have a fight if they didn't do anything.

"France and England can do whatever they want to and now is not the time to talk about it. During summit we have to talk about international matters. So let's go on with it, it's Italy turn now"

Everyone beside France and England listened to Italy's pasta speech.

"_Eh, cheri_, let's our next food play with some of my local food." said France winking seductively at England.

"Don't call me like that Frog and I don't want to know what you're thinking about."

"Aww, England you don't want to try it _avec du foie gras _?"

**That's all folks ! Anyone want to try food play with marmite ?**

**Feel free to correct my awlful english and leaving a review (nice or not).  
><strong>


End file.
